Vale la pena
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Piper al fin entiende su sentimientos, después de tener una buena discusión con su madre decide sumarse a la legión y estar en la mira de los "hermanos" de Reyna, ¿por qué? porque ella vale la pena. Pipeyna, Fem-slash. Referencias a "El amar es sentir, no pensar" Leve jasico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

**Importante: **Hace referencias a "El amar es sentir, no pensar".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale la pena.

— ¡Querida, estas aquí! —dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras hacía aparecer galletas y té como si eso fuese una visita de dos damas de sociedad del siglo XVIII.

Ni se le acercaba, y no era solo porque Piper estuviese enfadada con su madre.

La mayoría del tiempo no había podido ver a la diosa del amor como su mamá, principalmente porque había crecido sin una y por justificada que fuera sus razones-nadie quiere la ira de Zeus-el hecho de que ella casi siempre le hablara como si fueran amigas del alma en vez de madre e hija, no ayudaba; no era que juzgaba a su madre, era su manera de ser y eso lo respetaba.

El problema estaba cuando molestaba la vida de otros, en especial esa.

El que quisiera hacer "interesante" la vida amorosa de Annabeth y Percy era una cosa-Percy se lo había comentado a Annabeth y Annabeth a ella, otra cosa que le avergonzaba de ser hija de Afrodita-, que Hazel la paso un poco mal antes de finalmente supiera que Frank era el chico que quería, o hasta que Leo tuviera que sufrir un poco por Calypso.

De acuerdo, no era exactamente lindo; sin embargo el máximo problema de noviazgo-que no involucrara el fin del mundo-de Annabeth y Percy fue cuando este olvido su mesaversario, lo que no era necesariamente algo preocupante; Hazel estuvo unos meses indecisa mas ahora estaba bien, Leo tuvo su final feliz.

Ella entendía que el amor no era siempre color rosa, que a veces era díficl; okey, no hay problema.

Pero lo de Reyna era otro asunto.

Básicamente le dijo que el chico que quería desde hace años era una causa pérdida, que de todas formas nadie le iba a corresponder y que tendría que aguantar su corazón roto.

Aun recordaba cuando la había visto cerca del lago, como por primera vez la veía titubear y notaba lo difícil que era para ella hablar del tema, que aun siendo tan fuerte tenía un punto de quiebre y ese lo había alcanzado.

El dolor que le había dado le hizo querer darle una bofetada a su propia progenitora.

Así que ahí estaba, varios días después de la derrota de Gea y su rompimiento con Jason, Hazel le había prestado a Arión y estaba afuera masticando unas armas de bronce celestial que no tenían arreglo-le gustaba más el oro, pero eso servía-y en el mismo pabellón donde hablaron hacía pocos meses.

— Mamá, no vine por una cita casual—gruño.

— Como sabrás, tenemos prohibido interactuar con nuestros hijos, así que sería mejor que fueras breve—decía ella sirviendo el té, como sino hubiera dicho nada. Parecía que iba a proseguir.

— No vengo a ti como mi madre—respondió, sentándote al frente de ella—vengo a ti como la diosa del amor.

Quizás no fuera el argumento más valido, aun así era capaz de que funcionara. Los mortales y los semidioses, siempre rezaban a los dioses por su auxilio, el que ella supiera en qué lugar podría hablarle era una simple casualidad oportuna siendo el mismo método.

Piper no estuvo segura, creyendo atisbar algo de dolor en la mirada de la hermosa mujer. Suspiro, menos teatral de lo que se podría creer.

— ¿Esto se trata por la joven pretora verdad? ¡Sabía que te ibas a molestar conmigo por eso! No se podía evitar querida, tu hermano siempre ha sido un poco antojadizo; no puedo decir que se le paso por la cabeza cuando lo hizo, pero se aseguró que te enamoraras de ella a primera vista.

La sorpresa congelo todo el enfado acumulado en ese momento.

Tenía que admitir que en parte estaba molesta no solo por el dolor de Reyna-aunque mayormente era eso-era por celos. No quería admitirlo porque era completamente egoísta, más la idea de imaginar a Reyna con alguien hacía que gruñera y quisiera enterrarle a Kartopris en el estómago; con eso básicamente le estaba diciendo que lo suyo con ella era caso perdido.

Ella sabía que los dioses tomaban partido en más cosas de lo que a la gente-o mejor dicho, sus hijos-le gustaba pensar. No obstante, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que fue Eros el que inició todo este lío.

Sin embargo, había conocido a Reyna antes de la guerra-aunque fuera solo unas horas-la primera vez que hablo con su madre aún no había pisado Nueva roma, la segunda…

— ¿Tu lo supiste todo este tiempo? —pregunto incrédula. Ella estaba consiente que su madre no hablaba tanto de su noviazgo con Jason como podría haberlo hecho, ahora resultaba que todo el tiempo ella sabía que nunca lo quiso de esa forma y no dijo nada.

La mueca de la diosa reflejo su culpabilidad.

— ¡No era mi intensión! —trato de defenderse, con poco éxito— Nadie estaba seguro de que tramaba Hera, por qué necesitaba que estuvieran en parejas es un misterio hasta mí, sin embargo es la reina del olimpo y por lo tanto, con una magia bastante potente. Aunque hubiera intentado quitar lo que puso en ti y en Jason, solo habría hecho que tuvieran una guerra interna y no pudieran concentrarse en la guerra. No, era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Piper se quedó callada; no había querido meditar el hecho de que pese a ser su madre permitió que estuviera en una relación sin futuro que lo único que trajo fue dudas, hasta que al final solo consolido su amistad notando que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Aunque el hecho de que prefiriera que un amor falso por el bien futuro en vez de luchar por el amor verdadero, era bastante bueno considerando lo romántica que era.

Entonces recordó que se estaba desviando del punto.

— Esta bien, entiendo eso—acepto— ¿Pero por qué le dijiste eso tan horrible a Reyna? ¡Ella merece a alguien que le entienda! Ningún mortal sabe lo que pasan los semidioses, y un dios nunca le querría por siempre—tenía sus manos en puños, más tratando de aguantar su molestia que otra cosa.

Ella no era de las que se enojaba tan fácilmente o se dejaba llevar por eso, sin embargo no podía evitarlo; ¿Cómo ves a la persona que te gusta, a quién quieres, sufriendo y tu sin poder hacer nada para reconfortarle? Mucho más conociendo al responsable.

Cuando se trataba de sentimientos-más el amor u el enojo-lo racional no existía, y ella se sumergía en eso.

Sin intimidarle en lo más mínimo su enojo, su madre le miro con sorpresa y confusión. Parpadeo unos momentos, obviamente parecía que algún detalle se le escapaba; hasta que finalmente hablo.

— ¿Tu realmente no lo has…? No, obvio no, o no estarías aquí—negó suavemente con la cabeza, poniendo las manos con impecables guantes blancos en la mesa, a juego con el vestido de encaje que usaba— Piper, tú y Reyna malinterpretaron mis palabras. Ninguna persona puede reparar sus heridas.

Era el momento de Piper de no comprender— ¿De qué hablas?

— Dime querida, ¿Fue Jason quién curo tus problemas de autoestima? ¿Annabeth calmo tus inseguridades? ¿Reyna te hizo darte cuenta que podías ser tan capaz como cualquier otro del argo? —interrogo, mirándole con tanta seriedad que impresiono a su hija; que empezaba a ver de lo que hablaba— No Pipes, esa fuiste tú; la gente quiere creer que cuando le falta algo es por amor, que si tienen a alguien que les quiera estarán bien, pero el amor no tiene que necesitarse, tienes que quererlo.

» La gente necesita amor, pero lo necesita más que de sí mismo que de otra persona; si uno no se ama nunca podrá amar propiamente a otros. Cuando una persona que se quiere piensa en que quiere estar con alguien podrá ser soledad, o necesidad de amar; sin embargo no deja de ser un querer y pueden ser felices sin ello—nuevamente se oía reproche en su voz, como si esa charla la hubiera tenido millones de veces y le molestara que la gente no lo comprendiera— Reyna es una chica lista, lamentablemente quiere creer que su dolor se arreglara con algo tan fácil como que alguien le quiera. Agradéceme que he detenido a Eros de lograr que le ponga a una flecha a ella y a otra persona, de haber iniciado una relación con problemas como esos un amor no correspondido parecería un problema insignificante comparado con las heridas de las peleas que eso provocaría.

Piper le miro, francamente impactada. Había visto a su madre tantas veces comportarse como una adolescente hablando de romance que nunca se paró a pensar que a veces hacia las cosas por algo más que querer hacer todo una telenovela.

Se había puesto tan molesta y celosa que no se puso a reflexionar bien en ello, y es que tenía razón: no sabía que problemas tendría Reyna, o porque los tendría; sin embargo había visto la misma tarde que se lo dijo que ella no estaba del todo bien, quizás más de lo que podría pensar. Reyna interactuaba tanto con semidioses que probablemente ella creía que alguno podría ayudarle; fue por eso que cuando Afrodita le dijo a ello no se refería a que un mortal o un dios lo harían, era que solo ella podría hacerlo.

Claro, de allí a que ella lo entendiera era otro asunto.

— ¿Y la parte donde dice que el amor llegara cuando menos lo espere es otro concepto psicológico o- —se interrumpió, mientras veía la sonrisa de su madre y el brillo pícaro en sus ojos, el mismo que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de amor; la misma razón por la cual le había tachado de poco profunda.

— Querida, creo que ya lo sabes—dijo, como si nada— si te dijera más, ¿para que los dioses nos molestamos en dar respuestas vagas?

La verdad, nosotros preferiríamos algo más directo. Pensó en decir Piper, sin embargo sabía que ese no era el punto, además de que no lo harían.

— Muy bien linda, ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? —Afrodita apoyo los codos en la mesa con sus manos juntas, parpadeando mucho con una sonrisa gatuna que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

— ¿Um? —Mascullo, confundida— ¿No acabas de decir que ella-

— Oh por favor, ¿debo hacerlo todo yo? —Hablo de forma exagerada, mientras le miraba como si fuera idiota— ¿Quieres que este bien, cierto? ¡Pues ayúdala! Nadie dice que porque te guste no seas apta para ser su amiga; como dije es lista pero necesita un empujón para empezar a apreciarse, ¿y quién mejor que alguien que le quiere?

Piper se quedó estática, procesando las palabras de su madre.

Era más lista de lo que su belleza podría hacer creer.

**. . . **

Cuando Piper oyó un grito, el salir de la cama con kartopris en su mano fue automático.

Tenía que admitir que los meses en el Argo II si bien habían hecho maravillas con sus reacciones automáticas, el entrenamiento de Lupa ganaba por goleada.

Hasta los que habían vencido a Gea tenían que ir con ella si querían formar parte de la legión.

Probablemente, cualquiera que la hubiera conocido de antes y se hubiera enterado de eso de repente tendría una cara de WTF?! Que le haría pensar que alguna chica loca le metió esa idea en la cabeza a la fuerza, más la realidad era otra.

Si bien desde que se había quién era su madre, había dudado de su razonamiento y sus consejos-más que nada porque estos normalmente terminaban con ella totalmente avergonzada y prefería no seguirle su juego- había tenido razón sobre estar con Reyna. No era solo por el hecho de que le quería y le gustaba estar con ella, era porque necesitaba a alguien en quién apoyarse y pudiera estar cerca, sabía que por más amiga que fuera de Hazel-que sorprendentemente, parecía haber adoptado como hermana pequeña-y Frank no era suficiente, así que estaría a su lado.

Sabía el procedimiento para entrar a la legión, por lo cual fue a la casa del lobo donde esperaba que la diosa loba le recibiera. Después de unos minutos incordiantes, pareció aceptar su presencia.

"_Dices que quieres formar parte del ejército romano, aunque eres una graecus_" hablo en su mente, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, quedándose quieta de todas formas "_demuéstrame que tan lejos puedes llegar por amor, hija de Afrodita_"

Ella no estaba segura de como lo había sabido, quizás era cosas de dioses-por lobunos que estos fueran-sin embargo no dejo que hiciera mella en ella, aceptando el entrenamiento por duro que este fuera.

Debió admitir que realmente se subestimaba a los semidioses romanos; aunque fuera un legado no era fácil a lo que la líder de la manada les sometía, las técnicas romanas eran muy distintas a las griegas y aun así los conocimientos pasados le sirvieron para superar cada prueba que se le impuso. Incluso Lupa había admitido que estaba orgullosa de llamarla su cachorra-aunque no fuera romana-.

Llegó escoltada por lobos a Nueva Roma, no los necesitaba para llegar no obstante era necesario probarlos a los de la legión que no había sido un simple capricho llegar allí. Cuando la vieron con los caninos y pidiendo formar parte de la legión, creyó a Hazel, Frank y Reyna se les caería la mandíbula de la impresión; al parecer había tomado puesto en una lista de cosas imposibles de los chicos.

Hazel quiso disuadirla, que estaría mejor con los griegos y la legión era muy duda-no es que dudará de su fuerza, sin embargo veía a Piper como un espíritu libre que no debía estar atada a sus leyes-, de hecho hasta Annabeth y Percy fueron a Nueva roma queriendo hablarle, habían estado preocupados por su "desaparición"-paso semanas sin darse a ver-y ahora salía con algo así, para muchos fue una locura. El único que pareció comprenderlo fue Jason, probablemente porque él sabía sus razones.

Cualquiera pensaría que era una locura ir a un sitio que parecía haber odiado desde siempre por amor, el que lo pensará claramente no veía las cosas desde su perspectiva. Aunque no fuera típica, era una hija de Afrodita, el amor estaba en ella y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su corazón, había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía por ello, y estaba segura que esto no formaría parte de su lista; independientemente de sus sentimientos, Reyna merecía ser feliz, si nadie iba a tratar de que se diera cuenta de lo valiosa que era, pues ella lo haría.

No fue fácil, pero las había tenido peor tomando en cuenta el viajecito que hizo a Europa. Termino en la quinta Cohorte con Hazel apostando con ella-no quería que lastimaran a su amiga-y rápidamente notó que sus temores fueron infundados; logró adaptarse y seguirle el ritmo fiero y dominante que tenían los chicos, logrando sacar su potencial en la batalla más de lo que había creído. Incluso cuando Dakota se retiró por sus 10 años, fueron a ella quién escogieron como centurión.

Era suficiente razón por la que estaba allí.

Hylla le había pedido un favor a su hermana; aunque había pasado meses de la masacre de Orión aún no se recuperaban del todo y eran vulnerables, si bien todas las amazonas eran capaces ahora que venía San Valentin ganaban muchísimo dinero, la operación era masiva por todo el mundo y no necesitaban arriesgarse a que algo pasará.

Enviaron a sus mejores guerreras a todo el mundo, más al hacerlo la central de operaciones quedaba desprotegida, por lo cual le pidió a Reyna que viniera con otra persona-preferiblemente, una chica-a que les echara una mano con la seguridad ese día. Reyna había decidido que Piper era perfecta para que fuera con ella.

Habían llegado ese mismo viernes 13 en Guido-que reposaba en un establo privado-para que el mismo día indicado pudieran iniciar con sus guardias; estaban en una habitación privada en la misma central cada una en una cama individual, descansando.

Claro, hasta que Piper oyó los gritos.

Lupa le había entrenado para tener el sueño ligero y listo para cualquier cosa, así que tomar su daga fue automático mientras ponía en posición de combate y miraba cualquier señal de peligro, poniéndose especialmente alerta cuando su mente proceso que los gritos eran de Reyna.

En la oscuridad examino todo, por la ventana apenas entraba la luz de la luna dejando apenas siluetas en la habitación. No identifico ningún monstruo o silueta extraña, podía ver la cama de Reyna completamente desarreglada, ella estaba estaba sentada y parecía tener la cara enterrada en sus manos, pudo notar silenciosos sollozos que no podían ser de dolor físico.

De inmediato bajo la daga, encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, en medio de las dos camas.

— ¿Reyna? —llamó, dubitativa. La misma pareció dar un respingo mientras se volteaba a ella.

Habían pasado meses desde que se habían conocido, desde que fueron amigas, y tan poco tiempo desde que eran unidas. Fueron amigas luego de la guerra y se llevaban bien, sin embargo ella no era una persona que se abría fácilmente, el hablar de cualquiera era fácil y sonsacarle algo importante demasiado difícil. Piper había sido comprensiva y trataba de no forzarle, no estaba segura que le había pasado para que fuera así, mas no iba a juzgarla y esperaría paciencientemente por ello.

Sin importar la falta de resultados, Piper se alegraba de formar parte del ejército romano. Su confianza había mejorado mucho más, ya no dudaba de sus planes ni esperaba la aprobación de otros, llegando a que todos tuvieran suficientemente confianza en ella como para que liderara y aun así estuviera cómoda con eso; había probado sus propios límites y siendo capaz de saber que si se lo proponía, nada estaba fuera de su alcance. Se había reencontrado, y estaba más que feliz por ello.

Ella deseaba darle esa felicidad a Reyna, que ella pudiera entenderse mejor a sí misma y verse realmente; Piper deseaba que observara la Reyna que ella veía, la chica honorable y nada egoísta que se encargaba de todos sin esperar nada a cambio.

Con algo de suerte, podría ser que se diera cuenta.

Piper había cambiado su imagen desde que estaba en la legión. Su cabello disparejo ahora poseía un corte romano-más que nada para que Término no le diera la lata-y las plumas que traía era solamente por esa vez, si estaba en el campamento no podía traerlas, por lo cual siempre que salía afuera y no era una misión las usaba. El ejercicio se notaba en ella, aunque no para parecer una fisiculturista ni nada por el estilo; su piel un poco más oscura por las horas bajo el sol por el entrenamiento, y un tatuaje de paloma con dos líneas destacaba en su brazo-las dos por unas misiones que había hecho y salido victoriosa-.

Ella estaba fresca a pesar de que había despertado en medio de la noche, su sueño había sido tranquilo y calmado como para dejarle descansar.

Era obvio que el caso de Reyna era distinto.

Su largo cabello negro estaba totalmente despeinado con las puntas yendo a distintas direcciones como pinchos, tenía la piel perlada de sudor y cuando vio su rostro con ojos enrojecidos notó en sus mejillas rastros de llanto.

— Estoy-Estoy bien Piper, vuelve a la cama—trato de excusarse fingiendo que frotaba los ojos por el sueño, sin embargo la griega podía notar que lo que hacía era quitar los rastros de lágrimas. Obviamente no se lo trago.

— Reyna—la nombro, esperando que su voz no se oyera dolida— soy tu amiga, puedes decirme—pidió mientras se sentaba en su cama, dejándole espacio para que no se sintiera atosigada. Sabía que no era seguro que confiara en ella, por más tiempo que tuvieran nada le garantizaba que esa vez no le alejaría.

Reyna tenía las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sus manos antes en su rostro ahora sujetaban sus brazos abrazándose, con su barbilla en las rodillas Piper podía ver en sus ojos melancólicos como parecía que algo salía de ella, algo que había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de ella y necesitaba salir. Parecía querer aparentar fuerza, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

En esos momentos, no pudo evitar recordar a Nico en la cofa del Argo II.

Ella creía que Jason y ella no tenían retos tan diferentes, ambos se habían enamorado de personas maravillosas pero difíciles, de las que necesitaban tiempo y confianza; con ambos dispuestos a dar eso. Piper no sabía que había hecho Jason, sin embargo desde el barco logró establecer cierta relación con él. La hija de Afrodita admitía que en eso, le tenía un poco de envidia.

También entendía porque Reyna y Nico se consideraban hermanos. Ninguno hablaba de ello libremente, sin embargo varias veces había escuchado a Reyna diciéndole _hermanito_ y al mismo llamarla _sorella_; todo el mundo fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Ella le miro unos momentos, como si esperaba algún forcejeo con el que decir que le atacaba. Obviamente, no lo hubo.

— Piper—por su tono de voz, resaltaba que seguía en modo defensivo— Mira, no es nada, en serio.

— Nada es cuando te das con el dedo chiquito del pie con un mueble, y aun así uno maldice como si no hubiera mañana—trato de hacerla reír, pareciendo que le saco aunque sea un amago de una sonrisa; prosiguió— Reyna, quiero ayudarte, de verdad que sí; pero si no me dejas, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

La latina se le quedo viendo, meditando la posibilidad. Aunque no se le notaba Piper estaba nerviosa, algo dentro de ella se agitaba, creía sentir la presencia de su madre en la nuca, susurrándole que ahora es que demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.

"_Trata de comprender_" creyó escuchar en su cabeza, tratando de alejar esa voz para concentrarse en la chica que quería.

Parecía tener una batalla interna consigo misma, aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo desde que seguía su frase "Solo siente" no solo le era más fácil tratar sus sentimientos, sino comprender el de los demás.

— No es algo fácil, Piper—su voz estaba llena de dolor, una culpa que parecía no poder salir de sí— si tú lo supieras…—"_me odiarías_" parecía querer terminar, sin atreverse; quizás por no querer parecer demasiado dramática o porque no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Piper no aguanto más.

Olvidando el hecho de darle su espacio a Reyna, se acercó hasta quedar frente ella, tomando su mejilla y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

— Reyna, no sé porque estás así o que abras hecho, pero te aseguro que no hay nada en este mundo que lograse hacer que me aleje de ti—confeso, siendo totalmente sincera. Quizás no pudiera conocer sus aspectos más profundos u oscuros, sin embargo ella sabía que la gente estaba hecha de sus acciones, que demostraban lo que eran más que cualquier otra cosa; y estaba segura que cada cosa que conocía de ella era honesta, y no existía forma de que dejara de quererla.

La pretora abrió los ojos, sorprendida; la griega sabía que nunca en su vida había sido tan rotundamente sincera como en ese momento, estaba convencida en su corazón que eso no cambiaría. Esperaba que la otra chica no se diera cuenta de lo que significaba para ella, lo último que necesitaba era alejarle porque fuera incomodo tener a una amiga enamorada de ella.

Notó la indecisión aun persistente en sus ojos, el nerviosismo, así como el hecho de que no comprendía como podía estar tan segura de eso, o porque lo hacía. Piper se mordió la lengua, queriendo contener cada cosa que pensaba de ella; este no era el momento para declararse, se centraría en ella.

— Yo ya lo había dicho una vez, no pudimos hablar demasiado porque nos interrumpieron; en ese momento algo de mi carga se había ido, pero aun así yo—le costaba encontrar las palabras; la centurión no estaba segura con quién habría hablado o que paso que no terminaron la conversación, sin embargo no parecía haber sido suficiente.

Puede que por fin, estuviera ante la herida que había hecho que Reyna no se valorara como debiera.

— Esta bien, confía en mi—hablo, calmada—solo dilo como venga, no te preocupes.

Reyna miro a los ojos antes de agachar la cabeza, preparándose para hablar.

— Cuando vivía en San Juan, mi padre era la única familia que tenía junto con Hylla. Él había sido soldado en Afganistán, la guerra había sido demasiado para él, no podía olvidar—tembló ligeramente, como si rememorara esos días— él a veces nos confundía con el enemigo, creía que queríamos acabar con él; mi hermana y yo nos escondíamos para no tener que tratar con su ira—en sus ojos veía el pánico; sabía que ella había tenido que atravesar cosas que aterrarían a cualquiera, siempre se preguntó cómo había podido hacerlo, y ahora lo sabía: nada era más aterrador que la persona que debería protegerte, quererte; te maltratará y te amenazará— Y-Yo no sé qué paso, no me acuerdo en que momento fue; pero el perdió su humanidad, s-se convirtió—su voz temblaba, más que en cualquier otra parte del relato— era otro de los fantasmas, una manía.

Otro de los fantasmas; Piper si conocía esa historia, por alguna razón desconocida para la pretora, sus antepasados seguían en la casa en Puerto Rico, vagando en formas espectrales como si estuvieran condenados a quedarse siempre en la tierra. Era lo más que había podido saber de eso porque sabía que el tema le tocaba, ahora sabía que era porque vio a su padre así.

— Hylla y yo estábamos espantadas, huíamos de la casa siempre que era posible, pero siempre regresamos; él era todo lo que teníamos, aunque teníamos que enfrentarnos a su ira cuando volvíamos—tomo aire, como si necesitará aún más fuerzas para lo que iba a decir— la última vez estaba fúrico, aunque ahora no tocaba las cosas podía moverlas, como un poltergeist; arranco las baldosas del suelo, las cosas se rompieron y volaron, una silla le dio a Hylla. Había quedado inconsciente, pero yo creía que estaba muerta; no sé qué me paso, quizás mis instintos como hija de Bellona se despertaron, agarre una de las reliquias familiares, una espada de un antepasado, yo no sabía que era de oro imperial; quería espantarlo, hacer que dejará de reaccionar así, le dí pensando que eso quizás le podría hacer algún daño. Pero él…desapareció.

Por primera vez mientras había hablado, ella levanto la mirada; las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos nuevamente, parecía que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro.

— Yo lo mate, mate a mi padre—le confeso de frente, como si quisiera hacerle entender lo horrible de su crimen, para que viera porque creía que le iba a odiar o espantarse.

Y ciertamente estaba espantada, pero no por eso.

Estaba horrorizada por lo que había tenido que pasar, ¿Cómo era posible que un padre hiciera un daño así a sus hijas? Ella nunca había ido a una guerra como esas, sin embargo no consideraba que hubiera excusa válida para asustar a tus hijos y básicamente casi matarlos.

Por amor a los dioses, Reyna solo había querido proteger a su hermana, y a cambio había recibido un trauma que podría haber destruido a cualquiera. Aguanto una carga que le había destruido poco a poco, sin capaz de perdonarse y sentirse desdichada por la falta de cariño; no solo la que había tenido que tener de sí misma sino de la de un padre.

Ella conocía las leyes romanas, sabía que por el parricidio podías ser ejecutado. ¿Cómo iba a sobrellevarlo Reyna, pensando que su crimen era imperdonable para cualquiera de su pueblo, para cualquier posible amigo? ¿Cómo confiar, cuando tu propio padre te había tratado como sino merecieras cariño? ¿Por qué pensar que alguien te aceptaría, si tú no podías hacerlo?

Sabía que había sido una niña cuando eso paso, ¿Cómo era posible que se contuviera por tanto tiempo? Era simple, no lo había hecho. Por eso alejaba a la gente, por eso se esforzaba de parecer de hierro: temía ser rechazada, odiada; teniendo la esperanza de que alguien por fin la viera y le quisiera, temiendo demasiado como para atreverse a buscarlo.

— ¿Vas a decir algo? —pregunto, tratando de sonar valiente. Podía notar que estaba asustada, de perder a una amiga, quizás hasta que le acusará con la legión.

Aunque tratará de esconderse en su máscara, ella conocía como ver a través de ella. Veía su dolor, su pena y su culpa; como la carga había sido demasiado grande para soportarlo, dándole pesadillas y dejando en claro que la vez que lo había dicho antes no fue suficiente. El verla así estaba rompiéndole el alma, sino quisiera hacerla sentir mejor sabría que habría roto a llorar.

Piper despertó en ese momento; por poco la derriba con el abrazo que le dio.

Reyna no le devolvió el abrazo, parecía confundida— Tu… ¿tú no estás horrorizada?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió escandalizada. No le interesaba lo que pudiera pensar cualquier otra persona, o lo espantoso del crimen; lo único que podía ver ella era como el alma de su amada había sido mancillada, sufriendo al verla así— Reyna, por amor a los dioses; ¿Cómo iba a molestarme contigo? ¡Lo que has tenido que soportar es lo que me duele! ¡No tendrías que haber soportado tanto!

— Y-Yo pensé—hablo, algo dudosa— como tú le tienes tanta estima a tu padre…

— Si, yo lo quiero—aclaro, asintiendo—pero mi padre nunca me hubiera hecho daño conscientemente, mucho menos tratado de matarme—agarro su mejilla, como había hecho momentos antes— Reyna…lo lamento, lamento muchísimo que tuvieras que pasar por eso, que te hayas sentido tan culpable y tan dolida; él ya no era tu padre, se había convertido en una parte de lo que era, un remanente delirante que estaba maltratando a sus propias hijas.

Por la cara de la latina, era obvio que no quería seguir hablando de su padre. Suavizo su mirada, viéndose más comprensiva.

— Eras solo una niña asustada Reyna, querías proteger a tu hermana y tu padre te estaba atemorizando, ¿Por qué tendría que juzgarte? —pregunto dócilmente, pasando la mano que estaba por su mejilla hacia su cabello. Reyna parecía confundida y sorprendida, como sino esperara tanta amabilidad de su parte. Sabía que aún había algo de incomodidad en ella, como si dudara que fuera el momento correcto de decírselo.

Piper quería hacer que entendiera como se sentía, que no tuviera dudas de que estaría allí siempre que lo necesitase. Agarro sus manos, mirándole con intensidad.

— Reyna—le llamo, con solemnidad— No puedo decir que se lo que has pasado, porque no tengo forma de hacerlo. Sé que has aguantado mucho y que eres fuerte, más el tener que soportar tanto no es sano, y no tienes que hacerlo nunca más— La latina le miraba expectante, como sino creyera lo que oía— No soy la chica más fuerte y me costo llegar a como soy ahora, sin embargo ahora me tienes a mí—apretó un poco el agarre en sus manos, tratando de no sentirse nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir— Te prometo, Reyna Ávila Ramirez-Arellano, que mientras yo siga aquí, no dejare que estés sola nunca más. No soy la chica más fuerte o la más segura, pero te juro por el estigio que te protegeré, sin importar que.

Oyó un trueno a la lejanía, sellando el acuerdo. No le importaba, para ella lo único que existía ahora era Reyna. La misma parecía que le habían quitado el aliento, casi esperando algo que le demostrará que no estaba pasando, como si no creyera que alguien ahora que sabía su historia todo lo que quería era ser fuerte por ella, para protegerla.

Fue el turno de la hija de Afrodita de casi caerse por un abrazo.

— Gracias—escucho como un suave murmullo, con Reyna pegada a su pecho como si quisiera resguardarse en ella. No es que le fuera fácil por su posición, no obstante podía ver la mirada de paz reflejada en la cara de la pretora, jurando casi atisbar una sonrisa.

Murmuro un pequeño "De nada" mientras acariciaba su espalda, mimándola unos minutos, el tiempo que necesitará para alejar cualquier pesadilla que pudiera tener. Piper no iba a apartarse de ella. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, aunque tampoco es que le importará quedarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Reyna se levantó del regazo de su amiga; se veía mucho más calmada que cuando habían iniciado la conversación.

— Deberíamos dormir; si no damos la talla mañana mi hermana va a matarnos—murmuro mientras miraba a otro lado, como si estuviera avergonzada de su comportamiento. Piper esperaba que hubiera un momento en que Reyna pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos sin vergüenza con ella, más lo de hoy había sido un gran avance.

— Tienes razón—decía mientras se tiraba en la cama de Reyna, sin decir nada al respecto. La misma le miro dudosa, al punto que Piper tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse demasiado—ya tuviste pesadillas una vez, no necesitamos que eso se repita; me quedare aquí y estaré contigo.

Reyna parecía a punto de protestar, antes de notar que ella no pensaba ceder en ningún ángulo posible y que era demasiado tarde para eso; suspiro acostándose a su lado. La cama era individual así que era relativamente pequeña, sin embargo podían estar allí sin tener que pegarse; Reyna parecía estar bien con estar por su lado, no obstante Piper con algo de torpeza le puso un brazo alrededor de ella, para que supiera que estaba ahí aunque cerrara los ojos, no lo movió.

Las dos se quedaron allí, congeladas, como si esperaran que algo pasará, hasta que comenzaron a relajarse, cayendo dormidas.

. . .

Piper no estaba segura de que habrá pasado mientras dormían, al despertar en vez de estar cada una por su lado con su brazo dudoso sobre ella, Reyna estaba acurrucada en ella como si fuera un gatito, con la hija de Afrodita abrazándola como si no quisiera soltarla.

Se sonrojo tanto que juraría que subió la temperatura un par de grados.

Reyna se veía en calma, parecía que el dolor había sido borrado para siempre de ella y ahora estaba en paz. Sabía que es o era solo una ilusión, pero fue grato el verla tan calmada, esperaba que algún día pudiera ser así.

Sonrió un poco, pasando su brazo abrazado a recogerle unos cuantos mechones, logrando observar mejor su cara. Deseaba poder acostumbrarse a eso.

Unos carraspeos interrumpieron su hora feliz.

— Vaya, hubiera deseado que Reyna me hubiera dicho—dijo Hylla, se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Piper se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ¿en qué momento había llegado? — Aunque probablemente hubiera exigido una audiencia con usted y habría tenido que amenazarla, supongo que no quería que te espantará. Cruel, pero justo.

— ¿D-De que esta hablando? —inquirió Piper, aún bastante apenada de haber sido pillada. Hylla enarco una ceja, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— De que sales con mi hermana; debe ser un fiasco tener que venir aquí el día de San Valentín, veré que tengan un hueco para pasarlo juntas. Más te vale tener algo especial para mi hermana—le advirtió. Piper estaba segura que ahora si era un tomate humano.

— ¡Y-Yo no estoy saliendo con Reyna! —exclamo en un susurro, esperando no despertar a la pretora durmiente y que supiera de que estaban charlando. La reina amazona no pareció convencida, y el que Reyna estuviera tan cómodamente pegada a la otra no ayudaba.

— Claro—declaro en un tono de no-te-creo-nada; se separó de la puerta dándose media vuelta— En fin, su turno empieza dentro de poco así que despierta a mi hermana. Y no la lastimes, puedo llamar a esos niños del inframundo que la quieren como una hermana para ocultar tu cadáver.

Fue lo último que le escucho decir mientras se marchaba. Piper no sabía que era peor, ser amenazada por salir con Reyna sin hacerlo realmente o que la amenaza funcionaba.

Volteo nuevamente a ver a la aludida, que seguía descansando sin darse cuenta que podía haber provocado su asesinato.

Puede que aún no la conociera realmente, que fuera una terca cerrada, o que tenía hermanos-tanto de sangre como postizos-que no dudarían en matarle por ella. Piper sabía que no había seguros con que pudiera hacer que se abriera con ella, que fueran más cercanas o hasta que le viera de la forma en que ella lo hacía, sin embargo no le importaba.

Reyna había sido la primera persona que había querido realmente-sin diosas locas de por medio-aquella que vio con otros ojos, dándose cuenta que lo que le pasaba con ella no le había pasado con nadie más, siendo capaz de dejar todo lo que había conocido por estar a su lado, aunque no tuviera seguros.

No importaba el precio que fuera, si terminaba estando a punto de ser asesinada o veía a Reyna amando a otra persona. Cualquier sonrisa que le dedicara, avance que hiciera, felicidad que le diera; valía la pena para Piper.

Y en su corazón, sabía que siempre sería así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honestamente yo no era muy pipeyna, sin embargo luego de decidirme por el thalianca y el jasico, no quería romper el percabeth, por lo cual me decante por pipeyna. Le di vueltas a la pareja y al final las termine haciendo mi OTP.

En un principio no me gustaba esta pareja porque no veía como estarían juntas, luego leí BoO y escribí "el amar es sentir, no pensar". Amo a Reyna, pero creo que tiene problemas que resolver, y que necesita el curarse a sí misma para poder encontrar el amor; también creo que Piper es lo suficientemente sensible y preocupada como para querer ayudarla con eso.

Considero que la forma en la que se comportó Piper con Jason era producto de Hera, es mi headcannon que ellos fueron manipulados por ella para meterse el uno al otro a los ojos; por lo cual para mi Piper no sería una maldita obsesiva y posesiva con su pareja. Creo que puede ser alguien desinterasada que es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por la persona que ama.

Supongo que ha todos les pareció raro que Piper sea centurión xD no se porque, la idea me gusta, más al pensar que lo hizo por Reyna. Que la creo capaz.

No me sorprendería si alguien dice que salieron muy OoC. Con todo respeto, no me interesa.

Lamento ser brusca, pero si dijera cada vez que me he obsesionado con salirme del personaje no acabaría nunca; literalmente eso hace años me provoco tal estrés que nunca quedaba conforme y no tengo ganas de repetirlo. No me malinterpreten, yo trataré de hacerlos con su personalidad siempre que pueda, pero algunas situaciones no puede manejarme y no quiero no hacer una historia con potencial por eso.

Supongo que muchos dirían que Reyna no es tan sentimental, mas creo que se equivocan. Nunca hemos podido ver a Reyna bajando la guardia, sin oportunidad de descargarse realmente con alguien; estuvo cerca con Nico de no ser por Bryce, y creo que tenía intenciones de hacerlo con Piper pero se detuvo porque no se sentía lo suficientemente segura.

Reyna necesita a alguien con quién decir lo que siente, que le quiera, le acepte y le ayude a aceptarse. En un principio pensé en Thalia, y ahora pienso en Piper. Un beneficio es que no creo que salga del cannon que Piper sea algo cursi.

Como dije, no me trago la forma en la que se comportó Piper; siento que aunque sea en poco momentos hemos visto a la verdadera ella no obsesionada con su novio, y es una chica preocupada por los suyos. También me parece que ha tenido muchos avances y más seguridad en sí misma, ya no teniendo la necesidad de aferrarse tanto a la gente porque confía en que esta no le deje.

Piper ha crecido, puede no ser una posesa; y esa es la chica que veo para Reyna. Lamento si a alguien no le gusta, pero a mí sí.

Quería hacer algo para San Valentín; aparte de esto tenía planeado un KaylaxNissa y un thalianca, con algo de suerte pueda escribirlos-a ver, porque eso no iba a ser tan largo y miren. Si no lo hago mañana.

¿El por qué? La verdad no tengo pareja a ella, y pase los últimos dos catorce de febrero con alguien; así que decidí ir con mi verdadero amor: la escritora. No me interesa si suena forever alone, no me arrepiento de nada.

¡Feliz San Valentín! Gracias por leer.

Lira.


End file.
